1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to browsers, and particularly to display of content in browsers.
2. Background Art
Display of a web page by a browser involves several processing steps. These steps generally include parsing the web page, fetching referenced embedded resources, executing scripts, laying out and rendering web page elements and so on, until the web page is fully rendered for display. The process of rendering a page can be slow, requiring several iterative steps by the browser.
To provide increasingly interactive content, web pages incorporate more scripts, widgets, and reference more third-party content (e.g., advertisements). In other words, web pages are becoming more complex. As a result, users often have to wait for a longer time for web pages to render and display in their entirety.